


Not A Game

by Varewulf



Series: Aoba and Hifumi [2]
Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Petting, Meeting the Parents, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Moving In Together, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A follow-up based on Night at the Office: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10863711Aoba and Hifumi have been dating for months, and are talking about moving in together. But it might be easier said than done.First up is going on a weekend holiday they've been planning for a while, and the rest they can deal with afterwards.





	1. Spending the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had intended for Night at the Office to be a one-shot, but writing it reminded me of how much I like New Game, and Aoba/Hifumi is my favourite pairing from that show. So it didn't take long before I got the idea to do a longer follow-up with these two. I'm still not sure exactly how far I want to take it as a series, but for now I want to work towards them moving in together.

Hifumi unlocks the door when they reach her place, and they both head inside, making sure to lock behind them.

"Sojiro, I'm home," Hifumi says before taking off her shoes.

 _I can't wait to get out of this suit_ , Aoba thinks. She has become quite the frequent visitor to Hifumi's place in the past couple of months. She even has some stuff of her own here permanently. Officially moving in together would be the next logical step, but...

She lines up her shoes neatly alongside Hifumi's and smiles.

"Do you want anything to eat before we go to bed?" Hifumi asks. She is loosening her collar and undoing the top button while heading into the kitchen. Aoba takes off her jacket and places it on a coat hanger.

"Hm... maybe something simple... like toast," she replies and loosens her ribbon. "Nothing that takes time or is too heavy." Aoba spots Hifumi's pet hedgehog in his cage. "Hi, Sojiro," she says, but Sojiro ignores her. Aoba has gotten the impression he doesn't like her much.

Hifumi puts a couple of slices into the toaster, and takes the jam out of the fridge. Having Aoba over was really weird in the beginning. Hifumi never had guests over, it was just her and Sojiro. But Aoba is now a very important part of her life, and it's really the only place they can be alone together. Hifumi smiles and blushes just a little bit.

Unfortunately going to Aoba's place isn't really an option, seeing as she still lives with her parents. Hifumi wants to bring that topic up again, but... it can wait until morning. Right now they're both tired, and she worries that could cause things to escalate to an argument.

The toaster pings, and Hifumi extracts the slices of bread and put them on plates. One for each should do this late. She glances over towards Aoba, and-

"Aoba!" she says in surprise. "Go into the bathroom or bedroom to change clothes!" Aoba has started stripping in the middle of the living room.

"Eh?" Aoba replies and looks at Hifumi. Half the buttons on her shirt are undone. "But you've seen me without anything on. What's the issue?" Hifumi blushes at Aoba's bold statement. And maybe also at being able to see Aoba's bra.

"S-Sojiro might see," Hifumi says. "Anyways, it's indecent. What if the curtains weren't drawn? I don't want you making a habit of this." The way Aoba is smiling at her isn't making Hifumi's blush go away.

Aoba is considering refusing and continuing to undress here, but she relents.

"Okay okay, I'll be right back then," she says, and picks up her bag to go into the bedroom. Hifumi sighs in slight relief. It really just feels wrong to have Aoba strip down in the living room, even if the reasons she can name for why feel a little flimsy.

She puts the toast and jam on the table, then goes to feed Sojiro. He seems a little grumpy, but he eats as normal when Hifumi fills his food bowl. Maybe best to change the water in his bottle too.

Aoba comes out in her pajamas when Hifumi is just putting the bottle back. She thinks it's really cute that Aoba still uses those. Hifumi just uses a night shirt.

They sit down to eat. Aoba yawns, which spreads to Hifumi too.

"It feels so nice to get into something more comfortable," Aoba says, and winks at Hifumi. Hifumi's not even sure how that's supposed to be a tease.

"Please remember to not start changing in the living room again," Hifumu says. "It just feels... improper. I hope you don't think I'm being unreasonable," she adds, but Aoba smiles at her.

"Not at all, don't worry about it," she replies. "I was too tired to think it over, I suppose. I'm sorry." Aoba sounds sincere, and Hifumi smiles back at her.

They finish the toast, and brush their teeth, before heading into the bedroom. Hifumi's bed isn't a double, but it's wide enough that they both can fit without it being too cramped. Buying a wider one might still be a good idea.

Aoba slides in first, while Hifumi changes. She can feel Aoba's eyes on her as she unhooks her bra and puts on the shirt. It's probably not necessary for them to really wear anything together, but it's a matter of both habit and comfort, as well as not getting cold.

Hifumi turns off the light, gets into bed with Aoba, and they share a kiss. Then Aoba nuzzles herself against Hifumi's chest.

"Can I sleep like this?" she asks. Hifumi sighs.

"You always try this," she says. "But you know that's not going to be very comfortable for either of us." She pats Aoba on the head. "I know you're just being a tease to get me to blush, but I'm too used to you by now."

Aoba remains there for a moment before she pulls back and places her head properly on the pillow. They look each other in the eyes, even if they're just barely visible.

"I guess I'm still a little envious of the size difference," Aoba says mischievously a moment later. Hifumi giggles.

"You're not that bad off yourself, you know," she replies. "I can still get a good grip." Aoba is definitely rubbing off on her.

"Oooh?" Aoba says and leans in to kiss Hifumi. "Are you saying you want to demonstrate right now?" Even in the dark Hifumi can tell Aoba is grinning.

"Don't be mean," Hifumi says. "It's late, and we still have to get up early." She can feel herself getting little worked up, though. Maybe she won't be able to sleep like this anyway.

"Are you sure?" Aoba asks as she reaches around to softly stroke Hifumi's back with her hand.

 _Oh, that feels good_ , Hifumi thinks. She wriggles a little closer to Aoba. "Well, just having you here is already distracting, so..." She says, and kisses Aoba again. "Can you use your nails a little? Oh... oh yeah, just like that..." Aoba has learned how Hifumi likes it, and in return she reaches down and cups Aoba's cute butt, to better pull her close.

Hifumi sighs happily and slides her hand inside Aoba's pajama bottoms while they kiss, and she can feel Aoba's hand going up under her shirt. Seems neither of them will be able to sleep until they've tired each other out a bit.

\---

Hifumi wakes up a few minutes before the alarm, as she has a habit of doing. While they tend to lose a bit of time, she nevertheless feels like she never sleeps more soundly than when Aoba is over.

Aoba is turned away from Hifumi, and spooned up against her. So Hifumi gives her a one-armed hug and kisses her neck. Aoba stirs a little, but doesn't actually wake up until the alarm goes off. Hifumi rolls over enough to grab her phone and switch it off.

"Good morning," she says and kisses Aoba's neck again, causing her to shudder a little.

"G'd morn..." Aoba groggily replies while rubbing her eyes. Hifumi wishes they didn't have to go into work today, but no such luck. It's still only Wednesday. Three more days...

Aoba doesn't want to get up either, and instead wriggles herself as close against Hifumi as possible. This bed has really become one of her favourite places. Probably any bed would be so long as it has Hifumi in it.

"Did you sleep well?" Hifumi asks, and Aoba turns around to kiss her.

"Mm yes..." she says, and yawns slightly. "You are really comfy," she adds with a giggle, causing Hifumi to roll her eyes a little.

"Well, that's good to know," she says. "Now come on, time for you to stop teasing, and to get up with me." Hifumi pushes herself up. Aoba makes a halfhearted attempt at holding her back, before she sighs and starts to get up herself. They get on their feet and stretch, nearly in sync.

 _This is nice_ , Hifumi thinks, and not for the first time. It would be even better if Aoba could move in, so Hifumi thinks she should bring that up again during breakfast. It's not the biggest place, but it should be fine. Or if it turns out to be too small, it can at least last them until they find something more suitable.

She feeds Sojiro his breakfast while Aoba gets started on theirs, then Hifumi goes to help out. It doesn't take them too long to get it ready. They sit down to eat.

"So, Aoba..." Hifumi says after they've eaten a bit. "Have you talked to your parents?" she asks, and the expression on Aoba's face tells her right away that she hasn't.

"Ah, n-no..." Aoba says and looks down, feeling a little ashamed. She had promised she would, but...

"If you really want to move in with me," Hifumi says, maybe stressing the 'if' a little more than she had wanted to. "You're going to have to." She hasn't even met Aoba's parents yet. Admittedly Aoba hasn't met Hifumi's parents either, but at least Hifumi is living on her own.

"I know, I'm just..." Aoba says, pausing for a moment before finishing. "...afraid." It's the first time Aoba has said that out loud. "I'm scared of how they'll react, and I don't... I don't want to lie to them either." Hifumi can empathise with that, but she still feels a little hurt that it's taking Aoba so long. Is she really that ashamed of the two of them dating?

 _No, that's unfair_ , Hifumi thinks. It's not like she has broken the news to her family either. She hasn't had to yet.

"I can't seem to ever find the right time," Aoba says, and sighs sadly. "I'm sorry. And this week I started worrying about whether they'd stop me from going to the hot spring inn with you this weekend if I told them now... or if it would ruin the mood if it went poorly." Hifumi leans down a bit to catch Aoba's eye, and tries to smile reassuringly at her.

"You're an adult now, they can't actually stop you," she tells Aoba. "And from what you've told me, I don't think they're the type that would, either." Hifumi sits back up and takes a sip of her tea.

"Plus they must be aware that something is going on anyway," she says, and Aoba nods in agreement. "Look, I can understand if you want to wait until next week, but..." Hifumi stops herself there, and lets out a small sigh of her own.

"Yeah... thank you," Aoba says gratefully. "But I-I'll try my best to talk to them before we go." She smiles at Hifumi. "I really have been keeping you waiting for too long already." They have been talking about it since just before New Year's.

"If it goes poorly, I'll do my best to cheer you up this weekend," Hifumi says. Aoba suddenly gets that twinkle in her eye again.

"Does that mean you'll actually wear the underwear I bought?" Aoba teases with a grin, making Hifumi go red.

"I... um..." Hifumi really feels that barely qualifies as underwear. It doesn't even fully cover things up! It's closer to cosplay, though she's not sure what character would wear that. Hifumi likes cosplay, but they haven't done any of the sexy kind. Aoba is so mean. However...

"If you manage to talk to them before we go," Hifumi says, thinking maybe a little incentive will help. "I will w-wear it for y-you." Aoba is a little surprised at that answer. Maybe that shouldn't be what it takes to get her to actually talk to her parents, but it does make the prospect a little more tempting. Whether it goes good or bad, at least she'll have something to look forward to afterwards. She feels a little guilty though.

"I will certainly do my best," she says. "But... if you truly aren't comfortable wearing it, you don't have to." Aoba's not sure if she deserves a reward for doing something she should have done weeks ago.

"Well, I'll at least bring it," Hifumi says, still blushing a bit. "Beyond that, we'll see..." Aoba feels a small pang of shame for how much she looks forward to that. But just a small one.

They finish up breakfast, clean up after themselves, and start getting ready. They take turns using the shower, help each other fix their hair and such, and then get dressed for work. Aoba making doubly sure she remembers to put everything she is supposed to back in the bag. They say goodbye to Sojiro, and hold hands as they go to work. Hopefully they won't need much overtime today.


	2. Heading to the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's reaching the end of work on Friday. Aoba and Hifumi are ready to head to the inn where they'll be spending their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been re-watching bits of S1 as research for this, and I've come to realise how I'm portraying things at work might not match up with how things will be in S2. But as I don't really have any insight in that yet, I can really only write as I know.  
> Also went a little shorter today. I think I like writing 1000-1500 word chapters more than the 2000+ ones.

They are planning to leave right after work today, and Hifumi has noticed that Aoba has seemed a little down all day. Though she can't tell if it's the 'I wasn't able to talk to them' kind of down, or the 'I talked to them' kind. Maybe best to not bring that up until they're on the train.

Work is a bit of a situation itself. It's not like they've exactly been trying to hide that they're dating. Hajime and Yun have probably realised. Just like they're all sure that Toyama-san and Yagami-san have been together for at least as long as Hifumi has worked here. But Aoba and Hifumi haven't brought it up, either. They're not really sure how to, unless they get asked first. Or unless they have some big announcement...

It reaches the end of the day, and Aoba, Hifumi, and Yun get up. Hajime doesn't move.

"Aren't you coming, Hajime?" Yun asks her. Hajime sighs and looks back at them.

"Not yet, I have to finish up a couple of things before the weekend," she says with a sad smile. "Hopefully it won't take too long." It hasn't escaped her notice that Aoba and Hifumi brought bags to work today, so she adds: "Have fun on your trip, you two."

"Yeah, have fun~," Yun chimes in with a clever smile. Aoba and Hifumi both blush. They feel like they just got confirmation that Hajime and Yun definitely know.

"T-thanks," Aoba says, and Hifumi is grateful she spoke up. She's not sure she'd be able to right now. "You two have a fun weekend too," Aoba manages to add. Yun is graceful enough to let the two of them take an elevator first without her, though she grins at them while the doors close.

"I guess I'm not surprised they have figured it out," Aoba says, and leans lightly against Hifumi. She hadn't been prepared for that today. "But that was still a little embarrassing." She looks up at Hifumi. "Maybe we should have been more open about it before now?"

"Y-yeah, maybe," Hifumi replies. It had indeed been embarrassing, but part of her is glad that to learn that their relationship isn't a secret.

\---

They arrive at the train station five minutes before the train arrives, and Aoba squeezes Hifumi's hand while they wait. Her talk with her parents is weighing on her mind, and she's wondering when Hifumi is going to ask about it.

Once the train arrives, they get on and stow their bags before finding a seat. Aoba has a quick debate with herself whether she wants to sit facing Hifumi so she can look at her, or sit next to her so they can snuggle. The latter option wins out pretty quickly.

It takes another 5 minutes before the train starts to move, and neither of them say anything during that time. Hifumi decides to speak up after they have started moving.

"Did you talk to them?" she asks, and Aoba squeezes her hand again before replying.

"Yeah," she says, and sighs. "It could have been worse, but it wasn't great." She settles in to tell Hifumi about it, while Hifumi reaches over to gently pat Aoba's head.

Aoba has never been interested in boys. She has always been interested in girls, and she's been aware of that for as long as she remembers taking any interest at all. Her parents must have at least suspected, considering Aoba hasn't been terribly subtle about it.

Hifumi had certainly noticed, almost from the start. Aoba has a way of looking at girls she finds cute and attractive that is rather hard to miss. She's not very good at hiding when she's checking someone out, even if she's not doing it consciously. Aoba is someone you could describe as 'gay as hell'.

It didn't take long before Hifumi had felt a connection to Aoba. She is so small and cute, and Hifumi found her surprisingly easy to talk to. She thinks she probably developed a crush pretty early on. Yet she would always feel a stab of worry and jealousy when Aoba looked at someone else. Aoba's just so cute and lovable that Hifumi can easily see almost anyone being drawn to her.

However it had been to Hifumi that Aoba had confessed. Aoba had taken her aside after the launch party, and confessed her love. Hifumi had been so shocked she hadn't been able to answer for a little while. She had resigned herself to an unrequited love, especially seeing how Aoba had acted towards Yagami-san at the time. Hifumi was too shy to be the one to confess.

When Hifumi had gone quiet, Aoba had worried she was going to be turned down, but Hifumi finally replied after a minute. And they have been dating ever since.

Aoba had told her parents some of this while trying to explain things. Her father was actually fairly supportive, but her mother was not. She'd said some harsh things that Aoba hadn't managed to respond to, so she'd just fled to her room. Her father came up shortly after, saying he would talk to her mother. He also told her to enjoy the trip. Aoba and her mother hadn't spoken the next morning before Aoba left for work.

Hifumi dries Aoba's cheeks with a tissue, then hands it to her so she can dry her eyes herself. Aoba hadn't even noticed that she'd started crying.

"T-thank you," she says, and blows her nose. _How very romantic_ , she thinks, but Hifumi doesn't mind.

"You did it, though," she says, and smiles as Aoba looks at her. "I'm glad you were able to, and I'm sure things will work out now that it's out there." She doesn't add out loud 'even if it maybe takes a while'.

"I guess so," Aoba says. "At least I have something different to worry about now," she says, trying to be humorous about it. Even though it hadn't gotten the result she wanted, it still felt good to get it off her chest.

"Besides," Hifumi says as she leans in to kiss Aoba. She doesn't care that someone might see. "I promised I'd cheer you up this weekend if it went badly." Aoba perks up at that.

"Oh, does that mean you...?" she leaves the question hanging, certain that Hifumi knows what she means.

"Hm, we'll see..." Hifumi replies. "Regardless I'm sure I'll find some way," she adds playfully. She thinks it's getting a little warm in here.

"Mmm, I don't doubt it," Aoba says and winks. It's not too long until their stop now, so they settle in to snuggle silently again until then.

\---

It's practically dark when they arrive at the inn. They get shown to their room, and put their bags down inside. Aoba takes a seat. The climb up to the inn's a little steep, so she feels a tad winded.

"We should probably take a bath before we get anything to eat," Hifumi suggests. Aoba's pretty hungry, but she agrees with the idea.

"Yeah, better to eat when you're not feeling gross," she says, and watches as Hifumi bends down to open her bag. The inn provides towels, but Hifumi wants her toiletries, and a fresh change of underwear for afterwards. Suddenly she feels Aoba on her back.

"Hey, did you really bring it?" she asks playfully and tries to look inside Hifumi's bag.

"Ack, get off me, you little fiend," Hifumi replies, and tips herself to the side to roll Aoba off. She quickly grabs the last item she was looking for and closes the bag. "Whether or not I brought it shall remain a secret for now," she says and giggles a little. Aoba pouts in an exaggerated manner.

"I could just look inside when you're not paying attention," she says, and Hifumi instinctively moves the bag so she's been between it and Aoba.

"I don't think even you would be that mean, but I'll still tell you: don't you dare," Hifumi says sternly. Aoba backs down.

"Okay okay, I won't look. I promise," she says, and Hifumi's expression softens. "But do I get anything in return for being a nice girl?" Aoba asks teasingly. Hifumi can't help rolling her eyes.

"You're hopeless," she declares. "I'm not so sure you deserve anything." Then she smiles warmly. "But I'll give you something anyway." She crawls over to where Aoba is sitting, and kisses her. "This is only because I love you, you understand." Aoba giggles and wraps her arms around Hifumi.

"I love you too," she says, and pulls Hifumi in close for more kisses. The bath can wait a little bit longer.


	3. A Hot (Spring) Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Hifumi take a bath in the hot spring, then go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has this become an excuse to write more Aoba/Hifumi fluff? ... yes.   
> I'll get to what passes for plot progress eventually, I promise.

Getting into the warm water is bliss. It's absolutely pitch black now, and while the area around the outdoor bath is pretty well lit, they still decide to go for the indoor one. It's not as big, but at least no one else is here right now. It's not really prime time for tourists.

They can both feel aches they were barely aware of starting to melt away. Aoba enters after Hifumi, so Hifumi can get a good look at her as she walks in. Aoba sits down next to her, and sort of melts into the water. Her hand searches for and finds Hifumi's, though not before 'accidentally' brushing against Hifumi's bottom, eliciting a slight squeak.

"Be nice," Hifumi chides. "People could come in at any moment." At least her blushing will be mostly disguised in here, whatever happens.

"But isn't that part of the thrill, senpai~?" Aoba asks while grinning slightly, but she doesn't pursue it any further. She sinks down until the water covers her shoulders and touches her chin. Hifumi shakes her head a little, then follows suit. This really feels fantastic.

Hifumi reflects on how things have gone since they started dating. It has certainly been an interesting few months. At the start neither of them knew how things were supposed to work, but it didn't take them too long to get a handle on it. They both did some research, even if they never actually told each other that.

There's been a lot of memorable moments. All the times they've gone out to eat, gone shopping, just walked the streets and markets, especially around Christmas. Held hands in the cold, shared frosty kisses. They went to Comiket, where Hifumi wanted to cosplay. She even let Aoba help her a little with the outfit. They might have also bought some girls love doujins for... research purposes.

Going to see the fireworks together on New Year's, where they kissed at midnight. Going together to the shrine the next day.

Hifumi's mind drifts in a slightly different direction.

There was the first time they had sex, when neither of them knew what they were doing. And the third time when they were starting to get the hang of it. It's also really hard to forget the time Aoba went down on her in a changing room. At least Hifumi knows how to be quiet when she has to. Aoba isn't very good when it comes to that...

Hifumi suddenly sits bolt upright. _What am I even thinking about?!_ she asks herself. She is bright red now, which might be partly due to the hot spring. There's certainly a bit of dizziness.

"Hifumi?" Aoba sounds concerned. "Are you alright?" She sits up herself, and leans in to support Hifumi.

"I... I'm a little..." Hifumi says, starting to sway.

"Come on, let's get you out of the water," Aoba says, and helps Hifumi up. "We've probably been in here long enough anyway." She leads Hifumi out and towards the showers. Hifumi starts feeling a little better already.

"I'm sorry," she says, as Aoba helps her sit on a stool. Aoba giggles a little.

"You don't have to apologise," she says, and kisses Hifumi gently on the cheek. Aoba's lips actually feels a little cooler than her face. "I'll go get our shampoo and bodywash," Aoba says, and walks off. Aoba can be really responsible when she wants to.

Hifumi reaches for one of the shower hoses, and lets out a yelp as she sprays comparatively cold water on her head. She didn't think it would feel that cold. It's kinda nice, though.

When Aoba returns, she asks: "Did that help?" in a teasing tone. She had heard the yelp. Hifumi smiles.

"Yeah," she replies. "Feel for yourself," she says, and sprays Aoba. Aoba yelps too, and nearly drops what she's carrying.

"H-hey, stop that," she complains. "Or I won't wash your back." Hifumi doesn't do it again. She hadn't really intended to keep going anyway, only Aoba would be that mean. Probably.

Aoba hands Hifumi her shampoo, while she settles in to wash Hifumi's back. There's something genuinely calming about this, plus Hifumi's skin is really nice and smooth.

"Do you want me to wash your front too?" Aoba asks teasingly.

"Do I have to spray you again?" Hifumi retorts. "I already said someone could come in at any moment, so you had best behave."

"Not even your tummy?" Aoba tries, and slides her hands down Hifumi's side, eliciting a gasp. Then she's rewarded with a spray of water across Hifumi's shoulder.

"I said no," Hifumi replies. She's glad Aoba can't see her face. Aoba shakes some of the water off.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop," she says. "You're so tempting it's hard to restrain myself... but I promise I'll do it." Aoba knows she went a little far there.

"Just... save it for when we're in the room..." Hifumi says softly, and leans back a little. "Can you scratch my shoulders a bit? Yeah, like that..." Aoba is happy to oblige.

Hifumi rinses all the soap off of herself, and they switch places. She does get the thing about temptation, because Aoba looks extra small and vulnerable from this position. But Hifumi knows how to behave.

Aoba's enjoying the backwash so much she nearly forgets to wash herself at the same time. Hifumi's hands are soft, but they also feel surprisingly strong. She'd love to stay like this, but her hunger is becoming quite pressing. Aoba rinses herself clean, then they put on their robes, and head back to the room to get dressed.

\---

The food was absolutely delicious, and Aoba ate a little too fast. Now she's in the room by herself, groaning from being too full. Hifumi has gone to get them something to drink.

It's barely the start of the weekend, yet Aoba's already thinking about next week. Wondering what it'll be like to see her mother again. She's not particularly looking forward to it.

Aoba has always been on good terms with her family. As an only child she's probably been a little spoiled, to be honest. So she had hoped...

"I'm back," Hifumi says as she pushes the door open, and steps inside.

"Welcome back," Aoba says, and rolls onto her side to look at Hifumi. Regardless of her mother's approval, being with Hifumi is what feels right. Aoba can't really imagine a different life.

"I have warm tea," Hifumi says. "How are you doing?" she asks. Aoba groans a little.

"I really ate too fast..." she replies while sitting up. The tea feels very nice, though it also makes her realise how tired she is. It's not that late yet, but...

"Shall we call it an early night?" Hifumi asks. She's thinking the same, partly because she notices how Aoba's eyes are struggling to stay open.

"Yeah..." Aoba says, and finishes off her tea. She crawls over to her bag and digs out her pajamas. Hifumi finds her night shirt, and it's not long before they're both in the futons. Naturally they decided to push them right up next to each other, and snuggle close.

"Hey, Hifumi?" Aoba says. She's thinking about bringing up her thoughts regarding next week, but she is really tired.

"Hm?" Hifumi says and puts her arms around Aoba to cuddle her. Aoba decides it can wait until tomorrow. Or even Sunday.

"I love you," she says instead.

"I love you too," Hifumi says with a smile. She's about to kiss Aoba when she notices she's already fallen asleep. So she kisses Aoba's forehead instead and whispers: "Good night."

She listens to Aoba's breathing as she falls asleep herself.


	4. Tourists For a Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is the only full day the two have in this town, so they want to enjoy it as much as they can.

While the option to stay at the inn all day was on the table, they decide to go sight-seeing instead. They have the whole day open after all.

After getting breakfast, they go to visit a local shrine first. Aoba really wants to wish for good luck in reconciling with her mother. Hifumi also wishes for things to go well for Aoba with her family. And in a similar vein for things to go well when she breaks the 'news' to her own.

They stop by the collection of charms for sale on their way out. Aoba isn't normally a particularly superstitious person, but seeing if there's anything that fits her current situation couldn't hurt.

While Aoba's looking, Hifumi ends up idly browsing the relationship ones. 'Long and healthy' ... 'Passionate' ... 'Ever-lasting' ... 'Betrothal' ... _Hmmm_ , she thinks. It's not the first time that last one has entered her mind. She knows it may be too early to bring it up, though.

Aoba finds one that says 'Good family relations', which is close enough. She gets that one, and they move on. Hifumi considers trying to sneak in the 'Betrothal' one, but she doesn't want Aoba to catch her doing it.

Aoba takes Hifumi's hand, and enjoys the warmth of it. There wasn't any snow in the city right now, but there is out here. Not a lot, but a thin layer is covering most things. Gently they intertwine their fingers and walk towards the centre of the town to look around. They should find some souvenirs, look for any interesting sights, take some pictures, and eventually get some food.

Aoba also wants to walk by the river to see if there are any ducks to feed. Hifumi giggles at that suggestion.

"You really are like a kid at times," she teases. Aoba pouts, which doesn't make her seem any less so. "Don't worry, it just makes you seem cuter," Hifumi says, clearly amused. Aoba isn't sure if that makes her feel any better.

The town doesn't really have that much going for it, if they're honest. There's the hot springs, a few statues, the shopping district, and a park area that probably looks nice during Spring and Summer. So it seems like the main draw of the place is the hot springs, and the shopping. The shopping district is actually pretty good, and they see several nice-looking shops outside the main district as well. There might not be a lot of visitors this time of year, but most shops are still open. Maybe partly because of Valentine's approaching. There's still three weeks left, but...

Aoba suddenly wonders how Valentine's works when you're a couple. It would have to be homemade chocolates, right? But it's not like you can make those in secret if you're living together, which she really hopes they'll be doing by then. Or maybe when you're at that point, you have to buy the chocolates to make it any sort of surprise? This may be something worth looking up online.

Getting some nice pictures isn't that hard. They're mostly of each other, or the two of them together. Hifumi manages to snap a picture of Aoba having just bitten into a steamed bun. It reminds her a little of Sojiro, so she'll treasure that one.

With little else to do, they end up gravitating towards the shopping. There's a couple of places that sell yukata. It might be a little cold for those this time of year, but it might be nice to have a new one for summer. And they could wear them at the inn. The ones they brought aren't exactly new.

They end up getting one each, though it takes a fair amount of looking and trying on to find ones they're comfortable with. They also look at some other clothes, finding some neat shirts, and a hat. No changing room shenanigans this time.

As they're looking around, Hifumi thinks about having a more formal kimono made. For... future purposes.

After feeling satisfied with getting stuff for themselves, and taking a quick snack break, they start looking for souvenirs to bring back. Aoba looks for some for her parents, and for Nenecchi. Otherwise it's mostly about finding stuff for their friends and coworkers.

Once they're done, they're so loaded down with stuff they decide to go back to drop it off at the inn before walking around any further.

Aoba thinks about things as they walk. Nenecchi is the only one she has told about her and Hifumi dating. She had told her friend about a month after she had confessed to Hifumi. Well... the only one until she told her parents. But now that they know their friends at work have figured it out...

"Hifumi," she says, and Hifumi glances over at her. "Do you think we should just officially tell the people at work about us on Monday?"

"I... I guess..." Hifumi replies hesitantly. "I don't know." While she has become comfortable talking to Aoba about as easily as she can talk to people over text messaging, she's still not that good at talking to anyone else. Even Hajime and Yun. She has gotten better, but her main instinct is still to retreat.

"It's just..." Aoba works to collect her thoughts. "I feel bad now that we know they know. As if we should have told them sooner." Another thought occurs to her. "Maybe... maybe that's also part of why... my mother is upset... that I didn't tell her sooner..." Hifumi squeezes Aoba's hand reassuringly.

"Maybe," she says. "But it's not like we can change that now." They hadn't intended to keep their relationship a secret. Not really. There just somehow has never seemed to be a good opportunity to bring it up. Aoba has been worried about what people, her parents especially, would think. She's ashamed of those thoughts, but that hasn't made them go away. Hifumi has never been great at opening up in general, and hasn't felt right about pressuring Aoba to do so.

It's something they probably should have discussed earlier. It's just never actually happened until now.

"Perhaps we're just bad at this," Aoba says with a bit of levity, trying to lighten the mood, and thankfully Hifumi giggles. That makes her feel a little better herself.

"I suppose so," Hifumi says. "It's not like we've had any practice, after all." Aoba giggles too, and leans gently against Hifumi for a moment.

They drop their stuff off at the inn, and head back out. Aoba gets to feed the ducks in the river, they do a lazy round to get the sights seen, take more pictures, and just generally take it easy in the fresh air.

By dinner-time they're back at the inn, and figure it's probably best to stay there for the rest of the day. It's getting even colder as it's approaching evening, and they can get a get in the outdoor bath before it gets dark.

There's something undeniably different about getting into the warm water when the air outside is so crisp. A couple of other guests are already there when they arrive, some slightly older ladies. It's a roomy bath though, so Aoba and Hifumi easily find their own corner. It feels especially wonderful for their feet. Neither of them are really used to walking around for a whole day.

They get the idea to rub each other's feet, though Aoba is quickly banned from touching Hifumi's feet when she can't resist tickling her. Even though Aoba promises to be nice from now on, Hifumi doesn't rescind the ban.

Back at the room they end up just flopping down next to each other on top of the futons. Aoba rolls halfway on top of Hifumi to get within kiss and cuddle range. Hifumi always tastes sweet.

"So, we have to go back again already tomorrow," Aoba says, while Hifumi is running her fingers through Aoba's hair.

"Yeah," Hifumi says sadly. "Today went by really quickly." She pulls Aoba down to snog her properly.

"Mhm... I had a lot of fun," Aoba says between kisses.

"Me too," Hifumi replies with a smile. "We should do this more often." They both know they can't really afford that. "Now sit up."

Aoba reluctantly does so, and they get their brushes. Best to get that out of the way. She likes doing Hifumi's hair, but she really wanted to keep going there. That's twice now she's seen Hifumi nude in two days, and not gotten to do anything. Okay, it was her own fault for falling asleep yesterday, but even so.

"Could you go get us something to drink tonight?" Hifumi asks once they're both done. "I'd like some pineapple juice."

"Sure," Aoba says, and gives Hifumi a quick kiss before getting up. As soon as Aoba shuts the door, Hifumi goes into her bag. She has indeed brought the lewd underwear Aoba bought her, and figures now is as good a time as any to reward her by wearing it. It may have just been a joke gift to embarrass her, but why not at least try it once?

By the time Aoba returns, Hifumi has managed to get her yukata back on.

"I have a surprise for you," she says once Aoba has closed the door and put down the drinks.

"Oh?" Aoba looks over curiously, and Hifumi undoes her yukata to reveal what she's wearing underneath. Aoba's eyes go wide, and she turns red. A very satisfying reaction.

"W-what do you think?" Hifumi asks. It is still rather embarrassing to wear.

"U-um... er... I... y-you look way hotter in that than I expected..." Aoba stutters forth, and gulps. Hifumi isn't entirely certain if that's a compliment, but she is nonetheless enjoying having this effect on Aoba. She beckons her girlfriend over.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there?" she asks. Aoba snaps out of her daze, and starts undoing her own yukata as she walks over. She doesn't have to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am learning more about things as I'm going here, as I gradually find reasons to look things up. I want to try to have things fairly authentic-feeling, but I'm not going to go back and re-write earlier chapters with things I've learned now might not be entirely correct. I'll just vow to do things better in the future.
> 
> I'm pretty happy about getting the whole day into one chapter. I have a tendency to get caught up in things when I write, and spend too much time on certain scenes. This is looking to become my longest-running story yet regardless, so I'd prefer to actually get somewhere. The previous chapter was still fun to write, though, even if it was just filler.


	5. The Journey Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday has arrived, and it's time for Aoba and Hifumi to head back to the city.

It had gotten pretty late before they fell asleep last night, so it's taking a bit extra to wake up this morning. Neither of them are typical morning coffee drinkers, but this morning it feels necessary.

An early bath doesn't really help either, since they just relax more. Though splashing themselves with the showers afterwards is marginally effective. At this rate they'll both fall asleep on the train.

"This is your fault," Hifumi says groggily as they're eating breakfast.

"Look," Aoba says while yawning. "I was feeling rather pent up, and you were so very delicious." She did maybe go a bit overboard, but she's not going to admit to that.

"Aoba," Hifumi hisses. "People might hear you." She shoves a piece of food into Aoba's mouth to shut her up, and hopes dearly she's not blushing too deeply.

Afterwards they're done they head back to the room to pack. The train doesn't leave until nearly two, but they have to check out by noon.

"What, no kiss?" Aoba teases when Hifumi makes a point of avoiding her in the room.

"Not until you apologise," Hifumi replies with a huff. Aoba suppresses a giggle at how cute Hifumi is. She figures it's probably for the best that she gives in, though.

"Okay. I'm sorry," she says. "I should have been more careful." Hifumi looks over at her as if gauging whether or not she really means it, and Aoba smiles at her.

"Apology accepted," Hifumi finally says with a sigh, then smiles. "If I really hated your evil ways that much, we wouldn't still be together." She winks at Aoba.

"Evil?" Aoba says in exaggerated shock. "Why, you wound me, senpai~!" Hifumi rolls her eyes.

"Are you ever going to stop with the 'senpai' thing?" she asks, slightly exasperated.

"Hm..." Aoba makes a show of thinking it over. "Probably not any time soon." She grins. "Just admit it, you get a kick out of it." Hifumi will admit no such thing, regardless of whether or not it's true.

They finish up in not too long, and make a round to make sure they got everything. They didn't end up trying out their new yukata, but there will be more chances. Just as she closes her bag, Hifumi can feel Aoba taking her hand.

"Hifumi," Aoba says, the playful tone gone from her voice. "I've decided." Hifumi looks at her curiously.

"Hm? Decided what?" she asks. Aoba's eyes are looking very determined.

"However things go with my mother, I am going to move in with you sooner rather than later," she declares. Even though that has been their clear goal, hearing Aoba say that still makes Hifumi's heart skip a beat. Part of her may have been worried that if Aoba's parents didn't approve, it wouldn't happen.

"If I start getting my things ready and packed as soon as I get home," Aoba continues, keeping her grip on Hifumi's hand firm. It helps her remember and retain her courage and determination. "I'm sure I can be ready to move within a week."

"S-so soon?" Hifumi says, feeling strangely choked up. It has been their goal, they've talked it over numerous times. She knew it was going to happen. So why is it making her so emotional to hear Aoba speak with such resolve?

"I would love to get it done before my birthday," Aoba says while smiling warmly. "It would be a very nice gift to myself. And a slightly late one for you," she adds, a hint of playfulness coming back.

"Heh, silly," Hifumi says, and hugs Aoba. "I'll help however I can. I can come over and help you pack," she offers before realising what that means. Aoba realises though.

"U-um, are you sure you're ready to meet my parents?" Aoba asks, while also thinking: _Am I ready for you to meet my parents?_ Hifumi hadn't considered that.

"O-oh, ah... er..." Hifumi tries to quickly decide whether or not she's ready, but it's a surprisingly hard decision. It's probably not too soon, technically, but Aoba currently has that issue with her mother, so will Hifumi showing up make it worse? There's also the matter of whether she'll be too nervous to manage to say anything to them.

"I mean, if you want to, that's fine," Aoba says, even though she's also nervous about the idea. "It might help for them to meet you. To see the one I love." Aoba leans back to look Hifumi in the eye. "But you don't have to force yourself. I'm sure Nenecchi will help me pack regardless." Hifumi is blushing.

"I... I'll need a day or two to think about it," she ends up replying. Aoba nods at her with a smile.

"Also... ahm..." Aoba says, suddenly looking a little sheepish. "I know this wasn't part of the plan, but... would it be alright if I spend the night at your place again?" Hifumi leans forward and kisses Aoba.

"Of course." She feels like she understands Aoba's reasons for asking, even without them being stated.

\---

They both fall asleep on the train, but thankfully Hifumi has the foresight to set an alarm on her phone.

By the time they're back at her place they're a little tired again, but they manage to make some dinner, throw their used clothes in the washer, and then settle down on the couch to cuddle and watch TV.

"I think..." Aoba says after a while. "That we should officially tell everyone at work about us during lunch break tomorrow." She turns her heard towards Hifumi and kisses her on the cheek. "If you're okay with that?" she asks.

"I guess... we should..." Hifumi says a little hesitantly. "But..."

"Don't worry," Aoba says and squeezes Hifumi gently. "I can do the talking," she adds, as if she was reading Hifumi's mind.

"Okay. Thank you," Hifumi says, and kisses Aoba. All of a sudden making out feels a lot more interesting than watching the drama on TV. It's hard for any moving pictures to compete with that sweet taste.

After fooling around on the couch a bit, they unpack what they need to get ready for bed. They hang the clothes to dry in the living room before finally getting into bed, and falling asleep almost instantly.

When they wake up the next morning, Aoba has something very important to tell Hifumi:

"Happy birthday!" She beams at Hifumi. This had been an ulterior motive. "Ehehe, I got to be the first~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally intended to make this chapter and the next into one, but considering how long they got I felt it was better to split them up.


	6. Back to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hifumi's birthday, and time to go back to work. Where they are going to tell their coworkers what they are sure they already know.

They nearly forget the souvenirs when they head off for work, and just barely manage to catch the subway.

Hifumi thinks about whether there's anything she will have to prepare before Aoba moves in. Mainly getting another key made. The rest they can deal with as it pops up, probably.

When they get into the office, Kou, Rin, and Hajime are already there.

"Happy birthday, Hifumi, and good morning~" Hajime greets them with. "Did you two have a nice weekend?" she asks with a grin, and they both blush.

"Y-yeah, it was great," Aoba says honestly, smiling back at her. Hajime had expected them to squirm a little more, but eh, that's fine. "We brought souvenirs," Aoba continues. "We'll give them to you during lunch."

"Awww," Hajime says with exaggerated disappointment. "I suppose I can wait a few hours."

"You too, Yagami-san, Toyama-san," Aoba pokes her head through to their cubicle to tell them. "You'll join us at lunch, right?"

"Sure, sure," Kou answers, barely looking up from her computer.

"We'd love to,"Rin adds, in a tone implying she won't let Kou forget.

Yun comes in about 5 minutes later, when the rest have gotten started on their work. For Aoba and Hifumi the hours leading up to lunch are a bit tense.

Though for Aoba there's also the matter of Hifumi's gift. She's hidden it away at the office, and sneakily retrieves when she takes a bathroom break. She tries to slip it under her desk without Hifumi noticing, and thankfully she's too absorbed by her work. It is wrapped, but Aoba still wants it to be a complete surprise.

Once it's lunchtime, Kou and Rin comes in to join the rest of them. Hajime and Yun exchange looks before going:

"Ready, set... Happy birthday, Hifumi!" all four of their coworkers go in sync.

Hifumi squeaks a little before she says: "Thank you." Aoba wonders if they planned that, or just spontaneously coordinated.

Then it's time for presents. Before anyone else gets a chance, Aoba pulls out hers, and hands it across to Hifumi, who looks confused.

"Huh? B-but we already..." Hifumi says. The weekend trip was supposed to be their gift to each other.

"I know," Aoba says, thinking it was worth it for that reaction alone. "But I couldn't resist getting you a present anyway." Hifumi understands. She has something for Aoba's birthday too. The others give them knowing looks.

The present from Aoba is a pair of fluffy slippers Hifumi had mentioned she'd seen online. From Yun she gets a new scarf. Looks warm and very cute. Hajime gives her a figurine she and Hifumi had talked about a few weeks ago. Kou and Rin got together to get a proper birthday cake for them all to share. Hifumi thanks them all.

In return, Aoba and Hifumi distribute the souvenirs they brought. Mainly snacks and neat knickknacks, plus a funny t-shirt for each of them. Then Aoba stands up and clears her throat.

"Um... so... before we start on the cake, there's something I'd like to say." She knows they (probably) know, but somehow she still feels nervous. "I'm sure you have all figured it out already, but... I guess... we just wanted to state it officially." They're all looking at her, and she can't help but swallow nervously. How hard is she blushing? "Hifumi and I are dating." None of them look surprised. "Have been dating for a while. Er... t-that's it..." she says, and sits back down.

"Yeah, we know," Yun is the first to speak.

"We figured it out some time ago," Hajime confirms.

"Rin- I mean, I could also tell," Kou says, making it seem like Rin was the one who told her.

"Well, then I guess I can also say officially: Congratulations," Rin tells them.

"T-thank you," Aoba says. Neither hers nor Hifumi's blushing is going away. "H-how long have you known?"

"Well, we started noticing something was up before Christmas," Hajime says.

"But it was only after New Year's we were absolutely sure," Yun adds with a wink. Aoba and Hifumi can't remember what they might had done back then to make them so sure.

"We were waiting for you to tell us," Rin says. "But we started to wonder if you wanted to keep it a secret, since it was taking so long. Even though you weren't very subtle."

"Ah, n-no," Aoba confesses. "We're... we're just kinda bad at this," she says with a slight laugh. Kou is scrutinising them.

"What I want to know is: How long has this been going on?" she asks, and Aoba squirms a little.

"Er... since... the night of the launch party... for Faeries Story 3," she admits, and both Kou and Hajime whistle in surprise.

"That long, huh? Wow, you really took your time telling us," Kou says. "I almost feel a little offended," she adds, causing Rin to jab her with her elbow.

"We genuinely didn't mean to," Aoba quickly says.

"We j-just couldn't f-find a-a good opportunity to s-say anything," Hifumi chimes in, feeling bad for letting Aoba do all the talking.

"Hm... so... how far have you gone... you know..." Hajime starts asking, but Yun gives her a look.

"Hajime," is all she says in a warning tone.

"No, I just mean! I meant! I wasn't!" Hajime rattles off quickly, then falls silent. "Sorry..." she says after a couple of moments.

"I think what Shinoda-san was trying to ask," Rin comes to the rescue. "Is where your relationship is at. I've seen you coming in together more and more. Are you living together now?"

"Not quite," Aoba says. "But I'm getting ready to move in, hopefully within a week."

"Before your birthday?" Yun asks, and Aoba nods in response.

"Is that why you decided to tell us now?" Kou asks, and Aoba shakes her head.

"N-no, it was... it was more that... we realised you all had realised, so it just felt very silly to not say anything," she replies, a little ashamed. "We really should have said something sooner."

"Well, these things happen," Rin says kindly. "Now we should probably eat this cake before we run out of time." She starts distributing paper plates and plastic spoons to everyone.

"I think we're okay with going a few minutes extra today," Kou says with a smile. "It's not that often we have a birthday."

"Thank you," Hifumi says, and smiles back. Both she and Aoba feel relieved to have it all out there, even if it was a little awkward and embarrassing. At least that's one less thing to think about.

It's a very good cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have yet to decide if I actually want to go through with the whole "Hifumi meets Aoba's parents" thing, but that is probably what's going to decide whether there's one or two more chapters left.  
> Considering I had meant chapters 5 and 6 to be one chapter originally, it's hard to say how much text I have left to go. I guess I'll see tomorrow.


	7. Meeting The Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is still sorting things out with her parents. Hifumi has agreed to come over and meet them, which they all, Aoba and Hifumi especially, hope is going to go well.

Aoba hasn't completely smoothed things over with her mother, but they are talking again. Her father had kept good on his promise, and the first thing Aoba did after coming home was apologising for not letting them know sooner.

While it's not like they're entirely back to normal, things are better. Aoba isn't entirely sure if her mother is genuinely that disappointed because she is not settling down with a man, or if it was the whole 'not letting them know sooner' thing that was the biggest problem. She is aware of the very common 'oh, she'll grow out of it' mindset among people regarding same-sex attraction, and maybe her mother had thought the same until Aoba had dropped this on them.

Announcing that she's moving out doesn't seem to have helped. To her mother that might seem like adding insult to injury right now. But Aoba is determined, and has been packing her things all week. Nenecchi has helped of course. She agreed as soon as Aoba asked. Finding enough cardboard boxes, and trying to ignore her mother's lack of approval has been the main problems.

Since things are a bit tense at home, being at work feels like a relief. Her mother has tried to talk her out of it more than once, but those conversations have all either gone cold, or turned into an argument. But at least they're talking, right?

Her father has been doing his best to mediate, bless him. While Aoba isn't entirely sure whether he actually approves either, he at least acts like he respects her decision. Without him, things would have definitely been worse.

She asks him one night, when he comes up to her room, if he is really okay with it. It has been a rough day, and she is hoping for some encouragement.

"Aoba," he says calmly and sits down next to her on the bed. "I have seen how happy you've been the past months. You shouldn't give up on that." He smiles and puts his arm around her, which Aoba had hoped he would do. "I'll support you so long as you remain happy. It's not my call beyond that. I'm certain your mother will understand and feel the same once she calms down."

"Thank you," Aoba says while trying to not cry. "But... um..." She fidgets. "Would you... would it be... I mean..." Even though he's being supportive, it feels awkward to ask what she's about to.

"What is it?" He sounds patient, but curious.

"Do you think it would help if... would it be okay if... I brought Hifumi over to meet you both?" she asks cautiously. "O-or would that just make it worse?" She can tell he hesitates, which stings a little bit. Hifumi has agreed to come over if Aoba's parents are okay with it.

"Er... um..." he says before thinking it over. In a way he has come to terms with his daughter dating a woman, but mostly on a conceptual level. Actually facing the reality of meeting Aoba's partner, possibly the person she'll be spending her life with, feels different. Maybe he's thinking too far ahead. Not all relationships last. But Aoba is happier now than he's seen her since she was a little kid, so he can't ignore the possibility of this lasting long-term.

"I..." he starts, then reminds himself he just said he's going to support her happiness. "I wouldn't mind," he says with a smile. "Besides, it'll give me the chance to judge whether I think she's good enough for you," he adds, only half-joking.

"Dad, please," Aoba says, sounding embarrassed, but happy.

"I can't speak for your mother though," he says, turning serious again. "But I will speak to her, and find out whether she's ready for this." He rubs her arm comfortingly. "It may help if you come with me to ask. I'll admit that seeing the two of you like this isn't great, and I think she may prefer that you don't speak just through me as a proxy." Aoba isn't entirely fond of that idea, but admits he may have a point.

She asks for a minute to prepare herself mentally, and then goes with her father to talk to her mother.

\---

Hifumi is extremely nervous. She had agreed to this, but now that it's finally Saturday and she's outside Aoba's house, she regrets it.

 _Why did I agree to this?_ she thinks. _I still have trouble talking to Hajime and Yun sometimes, there's no way I'm going to do well here._  She had probably felt like she had to, at least a little. Aoba is going to be there with her, though. That'll hopefully help.

She takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. Thankfully it's Aoba who opens the door. She smiles at Hifumi and reaches out to gently take her hand and lead her inside.

"Hi, sweetie. Are you okay?" Aoba asks her. Hifumi isn't, but she wants to put on a brave face, so she nods.

"Y-yeah," she replies. Aoba squeezes her hand before letting her take her shoes off.

"Are you sure?" Aoba asks again. "I won't think less of you if you want to call it off right now. I'll explain it to them." It is impossible to miss how nervous Hifumi looks.

"N-no, it's f-fine. I'm h-here now," Hifumi says as she stands back up, and instinctively takes Aoba's hand again.

Aoba leads Hifumi over to the doorway to the living room, and as soon as she sees Aoba's parents sitting on the couch she freezes. Aoba's father smiles reassuringly at Hifumi, but her mother's smile looks forced.

 _She's really not happy with me_ , Hifumi thinks. Seeing them both does let her see where Aoba got her traits from, though, which makes her feel a little bit better. These are the people who brought Aoba to the world, and raised her to become the woman Hifumi loves. She is able to follow Aoba into the living room proper. _Should I really be holding Aoba's hand?_ she wonders, but she definitely doesn't want to let go.

"Mom, dad, this is Hifumi," Aoba says, also feeling rather nervous. _Please let this go well_ , she thinks to herself. It takes a moment for Hifumi to remember she has to introduce herself.

"H-he-hello, I'm Takimoto H-Hifumi," she says, maybe a little quieter than she should. Then she bows to them. "I'm l-looking forward t-t-to work-" No, that's not what she's supposed to say. "I-I mean, it's a-a pleasure to m-m-meet you!" Maybe a little loud there. She's blushing furiously as she straightens back up.

"It's nice to meet you too, Takimoto-san," Aoba's father says. He sounds sympathetic. "Please take a seat." He indicates a shorter couch Hifumi and Aoba can sit on. While she is again not certain if it's okay for her and Aoba being so close in front of her parents, she is also really glad she doesn't have to sit in a chair by herself.

Aoba's mother still hasn't said a thing. Her forced smile is gone, and now she's just looking neutral. _So this is the woman Aoba has gotten into a relationship with_ , she thinks. Hifumi looks even more nervous and awkward than Aoba had told them she might be. Yet she still came, and she's sitting here with them. So she can't be faulted for her courage. Now that she's here, Aoba's mother is finding it really hard to dislike Hifumi.

She finally speaks up to introduce herself alongside Aoba's father. Hifumi smiles nervously at them.

"P-please c-call me Hifumi," she says, and smiles nervously at them.

"Okay," Aoba's father says. "So you two work together, Hifumi-san?" he asks, and Hifumi nods.

What follows is some awkward hours as they have dinner, and then tea, while getting to know each other a little. Hifumi slowly relaxes and opens up a little bit to them as the evening goes on, and Aoba's mother mellows out a bit as well. She can tell Aoba really cares for Hifumi; she knows her daughter well enough to see that. And Hifumi seems very attached to Aoba as well. Even literally, considering how much they hold hands that night. She may not think that's entirely appropriate, but...

Hifumi helps clean up before she thanks them for the food and their time, and heads back home. Aoba walks her to the station, and when she gets back to what is her home for only one more day, her mother is waiting for her.

"She seems nice," her mother says.

"She is," Aoba says, wondering if her mother is going to start something. But her mother just lets out a sigh before smiling faintly.

"You truly love her, don't you?" she asks, and Aoba lets her shoulders down.

"I do," she replies, blushing slightly.

"Look, I still wish..." her mother starts, then shakes her head. "No, I guess that doesn't really matter. Your father is right. It's been a long, long time since I've seen you this happy. And I suppose that's what's important." Aoba looks at her mother a little confused.

"W-what are you..." she starts to ask as her mother ponders how to say this.

"I guess what I want to say is... best of luck with your new life, Aoba," her mother says, and Aoba can't stop herself from suddenly hugging her. Nor stop herself from tearing up.

"Thank you, mom," she says, and her mother places a hand on Aoba's head while embracing her with the other one.

"You have to treat her right, though," her mother says. "No one knows better than me how much of a handful you can be," she adds jokingly. "And she better do the same to you." She is definitely not joking about this.

"I will," Aoba replies.

"Also you should invite me over some time," her mother says.

"We will."

"And you're always welcome here."

"I know. Thank you, mom."

\---

The moving truck arrives the next day, and they load it up. Aoba is glad they do business even on Sundays. She does one last tearful goodbye with her parents, then heads over to Hifumi's apartment. Their apartment, now. That thought is going to take some getting used to. She looks at the key Hifumi had made for her, then wraps her hand firmly around it.

 _This isn't a dream, right?_ she asks herself.

When she arrives at the apartment, she almost rings the doorbell before she remembers she can just let herself in. For the first time. Her hand shakes a little as she puts the key in the lock, and her heart skips a beat as she hears it click open when she turns the key.

"I'm home," she calls out as she steps inside. Hifumi comes to greet her.

"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. We're done. With this part of the story, at least. It wasn't my original intention to run this series that long. I had thought like 3 chapters when I started. But I just wanted more of Aoba and Hifumi doing things together while I was at it.
> 
> There are certain things I wish had maybe turned out a little better, but overall I'm happy with how the story ended up. I hope you enjoyed it as well, at least a little.
> 
> Now I have an idea for a short follow-up, but this was the story of them getting to move in together. So I'll be doing the follow-up as a separate thing.


End file.
